conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Government of Panau
Here is a explanation of the Government of Panau. The Government of Panau is a Military Dictatorship, with Pandak Panay as the president and Muhammed Yatim as the second in command as the Minister of State. The Vice President, Chan Sek Nathan, acts more as a Chief of Staff to the cabinet, as the position is mostly ceremonial. The Vice President, however, has more say than most other government officials, with the exception of the Minister of State, and the President. Cabinet *President:' Pandak Panay' *Vice President: Chan Sek Nathan *Speaker of President: Bachtiar Saleh *Chief Justice: Danyal Mail *Minister of State:' Muhammed Yatim' *Minister of Defense: Ismail Hameem *Minister of Finance: Lawrence Veera *Minister of Development: Long Noori *Minister of Education: Rashid Hassan *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Saiful Azoor *Minister of Internal Affairs: Zahrin Casseer *Minister of Transportation: Biza Owen *Minister of Culture: Abdul Rahman *Minister of Health: Loo Won Fui *Minister of Trade: Ismail Omar *Minister of Agriculture: Chaerul Tunko *Minister of Energy: Salmah Dollah *Minister of Industry: Johnn Yeo *Minister of Labour: Tuko Isnin *Minister of Sports: Awang Deris *Minister of Environment: Hanna Damia *Minister of Interior: Darwish Dawani *Minister of Employment: Romel Naivalurua ''' Laws ''These lists are incomplete, and may be overruled by the acting president.' Justice Laws *When a criminal is caught assaulting/raping/killing (anything in that sense), the arresting officer may decide the punishment (killing no less than death), if not instructed otherwise by his Commanding Officer. *Any criminal evading a Law Enforcement,they will be paralyzed. *Prostitution is legal, unless decided otherwise by a governor. *Racism is illegal. If someone is caught doing racist things, the witnessing officer may decide the punishment, if not instructed otherwise by his Commanding Officer. *If a PAF vehicle signals you to stop, you have to do so within 10 seconds, or lethal force may be used, depending on the officer. *Any foreigner caught doing criminal things will automatically lose their citizenship (if they have citizenship) and be deported soon as possible. **They will still be shot if evading a L.E.O., and the witnessing office may still decide the punishment (...). Same for racism. *Anyone who seems to intend to do harm or damage, will be shot on sight. Standard Laws *Anyone of any age may consume alcohol with the permission of a parent. **Drunk in public will be seen as disturbing the peace, and will result in a fine, and physical punishment. *Internet is legal, but only with a mandatory government patch, which all personal computers receive when entering Panau. *You may have to drive safety, if it ends in a preventable accident, your license will be revoked, and you will be banned from reapplying. If anyone else was injured/killed, the officer on scene may decide your punishment. *You are allowed to have any weapon (with the exception of WMD's), however, if used to cause harm, the witnessing officer will decide your punishment. Using it to kill will result in the death-penalty. *If you are not a citizen of Panau, you may not vote/gamble on Panauan soil. Rights Laws *Church and state may be mixed if decided by the president. *Gay marriage is illegal. Partners may only practice their orientation in the privacy of their home. *Abortion is illegal, if someone caught do that, they will be send to jail. See Also *Panau Category:Panau